criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Soorna
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Soorna | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | C14App = true | Name = Soorna | AKA = Landspeaker Soorna | CreatureType = Giant | Race = Stone Giant | Class = Druid | Age = | Alignment = True Neutral | Languages = Giant Druidic | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = The Braan, Penumbra Range; Icozrin Steelworks (invaded and temporarily occupied) | Family = brother (deceased) | Connections = | Profession = Landspeaker | StatsRef = | Level = ≥5 | HP = 126 | AC = 17 (Natural Armor) | DC = | Str = 23 | Dex = 15 | Con = 20 | Int = 12 | Wis = 15 | Cha = 11 | FanArt = }} is a stone giant Druid. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Soorna is a female stone giant, slightly smaller than the other members of her group, standing only about ten feet tall. She wears a dress, roughly made out of animal hide. Soorna also carries a huge staff covered in knotted furs and bone trinkets. Personality Soorna is highly intelligent, wise and insightful for a stone giant. This is demonstrated when she took control of the enemy forces during the fight at the mining camp and during her subsequent interaction with the Mighty Nein, allied to the fact that she is quite a powerful druid. She is also able to be diplomatic when dealing with the other giants in her tribe as she is aware that she is physically no real match for them, leading the group through the power of persuasion rather than threat. Soorna also demonstrates that she is very courageous, as evinced by her willingness to join the Mighty Nein in the assault on Braan even though she was clearly terrified by the enemies that lay within. Biography Background Soorna used to live with her fellow stone giants in the mountainous fortress of the Braan (Giant for the "Belly"), built into the Penumbra Range. One day, her brother Omebud?/Onbut? found a strange glow, and then these humming, winged monsters with long faces (chasmes) attacked, killing her brother. After regrouping, the surviving eight stone giants (Soorna included) marched back to retake their home...but she found her decidedly-dead brother waiting at the front entrance, smiling at her. The stone giants then fled to the mining encampment around the Icozrin Steelworks, seizing it from the Kryn workers and fortifying it against any potential demonic incursions. Jester Polymorph''s the giant Druid into a killer whale. As Fjord has cast ''Charm Monster on the other two giants, combat pauses. Caduceus (being the only one in the party who speaks Giant) realizes something is off and asks the two Charmed giants why they've come to the Icozrin Steelworks The giants tell Caduceus about the monsters who drove them out of their home, a place they call Braan. Caduceus wants to help the giants, so he asks Jester to remove the Polymorph from Soorna. Soorna continues to assist the Mighty Nein in fighting the enemies from the Abyss that currently infest her home. Soorna leads the Mighty Nein back to the mining camp and from there, takes her tribe back to Braan. Relationships * Brother: Deceased. * Seven other surviving members of her tribe. Character Information Abilities Stone Giant Abilities * Stone Camouflage * Multiattack * Rock (Ranged Weapon) * Rock Catching Druid Abilities * Spellcasting Druid Spells Cantrips 1st-level * Cure Wounds 2nd-level * Flaming Sphere * Hold Person 3rd-level * Erupting Earth Notable Items Inventory Quotations * Soorna (why the stone giants ran away from their home): "...At first, before all of this...we didn't know from where the smell was coming. But from the bone pit...a strange...a strange glow was discovered by Omebad?/Onbut?, my brother. But we didn't think anything of it...until the small nightmares began to come. We tried to fight, but...our clubs and rocks glanced off of their beastly, horned hides, and...I know better than to know that something small does not make it not dangerous..." Caduceus (interrupting): "Very wise." Soorna (continuing): "...So...when they...pierced my brother, and pulled the life from his veins...I gave the command to flee. We regrouped and lost two more as we exited the cave. It was just the eight of us. After we had some time to collect our thoughts and prepare to return, we...walked back to the...front...of Braan...and there I saw my brother waiting. Omebad?/Onbut?, he who I saw...die before me, just smiled back. And I knew it wasn't him..." Trivia * Soorna is the first NPC to get a How Do You Want to Do This? kill. References Art: Category:Non-player characters Category:Monster